


Comfort

by JustAn0therFang1rl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Death of a sister, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, stay safe, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAn0therFang1rl/pseuds/JustAn0therFang1rl
Summary: I just watched 'The Good Dinosaur' and I absolutely loved the quote "You are me, and more" so I decided to do something with it. And I was also in need of some comfort myself, so I figured that it should come from Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched 'The Good Dinosaur' and I absolutely loved the quote "You are me, and more" so I decided to do something with it. And I was also in need of some comfort myself, so I figured that it should come from Dean.

All month you hadn’t been yourself. You were tired all the time, needing naps during the day even after a full night of sleep. You couldn’t go on hunts with Sam and Dean. You just didn’t have the energy.

They understood. They knew that this time of year wouldn’t be easy on you. But they also knew that you wouldn’t want to be treated with pity. So they made sure you were alright while still giving you your space.

You wanted the space, but you also knew that it wasn’t the best thing for you. You tried to spend some time with them and not locking yourself in your room, but it was hard.

The boys were out on a hunt and you were just getting worse and worse. You decided to do some cleaning and make your room in the bunker feel a little more like home. But you weren’t expecting to come upon a box of pictures of you and your sister.

You thought you’d be okay. You thought you could handle it, but it just fueled the voices in your head, telling you to join her, to end it all.

Your sobs were too loud to hear the footsteps approaching. Dean found you curled up on the floor, pictures scattered around you. He immediately understood and got on his knees to hold you, trying to comfort you.

“I know, sweetheart,” he soothed.

“I miss her so damn much,” you wailed. “Dean, it hurts.”

“I know.” He ran his hand through your hair. “It’s alright. I’m right here, okay? I’m not going anywhere. Do you want to talk about it?”

You nodded, knowing you needed some outlet. You trusted Dean enough to let him in on your thoughts.

“I just feel so empty. I know that she wouldn’t want me to be sad and she would want me to live my life but I can’t shake the feeling of just wanting to join her.”

Dean cupped his hands around your face. “I know it’s hard, especially with the anniversary coming up, but she would want you to keep fighting. She wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I know,” you whimpered. “And I’m trying to tell myself that, but it’s just so hard. I’m not like you, I’m not strong.”

“Sweetheart,  **you are like me, and more** ,” he spoke firmly, his voice unwavering. “You are strong. You can beat this. I know it’s hard right now; you lost her only a year ago. You just have to get through this week and you’ll be alright. And I’m not going anywhere. Neither is Sam. You have us. Never forget that.”

Even though you had finally stopped crying, you didn’t trust your voice, so you just nodded. Dean wiped away your tears with the pads of his thumbs and held you close against him.

“Do you want to get some sleep?” Dean asked you after a few moments of comfortable silence.

You nodded again. Dean stood up, lifting you up with him, and carried you to your bed. He laid you down and kissed your forehead. He was about to turn away when you grabbed his hand.

“Please stay,” you whispered. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.”

Dean climbed into your bed with you and wrapped his arms around you. He ran his thumb in circles over your skin until you fell asleep.

 

After a while, Sam came to check on you. He had been worried the whole time, but Dean told him to stay back and let him take care of you. Knowing that Dean had been in love with you for months now, Sam obeyed.

Sam poked his head inside and saw the two of you cuddling.

“Is she asleep?” Sam whispered.

“Yeah,” Dean murmured back.

“Is she alright?”

Dean looked over at your face, enjoying the view. “She will be. This time of year is just hard for her.”

“Can’t say I blame her. Her sister died, Dean,” he reminded.

“I know. But I’m not leaving her until I know that she’s okay. So until she’s ready to go hunting again, I’m gonna stay with her.”

“You sure?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I am. She needs us right now, Sam. So I’m not leaving her.”

“She needs  _ you _ . She loves you too, you know.”

Dean looked over to you again. “Not the time. Maybe someday, but now’s not the time. She doesn’t need a boyfriend right now, Sam. She needs a friend. Someone to lean on. And I’m gonna be there for her.”

Sam nodded. “Good night, Dean.”

“‘Night, Sam.”

 

When you woke up, the other side of the bed was empty. You started to wonder if the whole thing was just a dream. But it had felt so real.

You rolled over to the other side of the bed. It felt warm. So it hadn’t been a dream. Dean was actually with you all night.

As hungry as you were, you couldn’t get yourself out of bed. You didn’t have the energy. These days it took at least an hour before you could muster up the energy. So stayed laying down in comfortable silence, just staring at the wall.

A few moments later, Dean came back in, carrying a tray of food.

“Hey, you’re awake,” he said softly. “I was hoping to be back before you woke up.”

You just nodded.

“I made you breakfast. Nothing special, just some chocolate chip pancakes.”

You sat up a little bit and examined the pile of fluffy pancakes. You were still exhausted, but you forced yourself to sit up so you could eat.

“Thank you,” you whispered, unable to get any louder.

Dean had even thought of bringing you coffee and milk, not sure which one you’d want to drink. You didn’t understand why he was so caring, but you really appreciated it. This was exactly what you needed right now, someone to just be with you.

“I made the coffee just how you like it,” Dean noted.

“Thank you, Dean, really.” Your voice was a little louder this time, but still soft. “Do you want some?”

He shook his head. “No, I already ate. This is for you.”   
  
True to his word, Dean stayed with you until you were okay again. It took a couple weeks, but eventually you were able to get back to hunting. You knew it was the best way to honor your sister’s memory.

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely personal to me. I actually did lose my little sister one year ago and I'm having a hard time with it right now. Not looking for pity, just being honest.


End file.
